Different
by dreambigwriteoutloud
Summary: "Everything is going to be different now, isn't it?" It's the last chance the students of Anubis have to live as teenagers before moving out after graduation and into the real world. Some people will part their separate ways, and others will be rejoined. In the final attempt to make a memory, the students find themselves anxious, but ready for change. (One-shot day)


"Okay, how would you say, I ate pizza with my girlfriend, and we watched a movie?" Mara asked, smiling at her boyfriend, Fabian.

"Easy. J'ai mangé une pizza avec ma copine, et nous avons regardé un film," Fabian answered. Mara seemed impressed. "Okay, now how would you say, he sang a song for me when I was sad?"

"Il a chanté une chanson pour moi quand j'ai été triste. Would you sing me a song if I was sad?" Mara asks him.

"Are you asking me to say that in French?" Fabian teases her. She laughs, playfully pushing on his shoulder.

"No, you silly."

"Of course I would," Fabian smiles sweetly.

"Je souhaite je pouvais s'asseoir avec toi, et regarde le couche du soleil."

"Moi aussi," Fabian replies. "But, I _can_ play you a song now, if you'd like." Mara smiles, nodding.

"Oui." Fabian laughs, grabbing his guitar and strumming a few chords to make sure that it was in tune. When it was, he proceeded to play as Mara made herself comfortable on his bed, tucking her legs up. He had decided to sing, _A Drop In The Ocean. _

"A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather; I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most, 'cause you are my heaven." Mara watched Fabian admiringly as he played, the careful movement of his fingers across the strings. "I don't wanna waste the weekend. If you don't love me, pretend. A few more hours then it's time to go. As my train rolls down the east coast, I wonder how you keep warm. It's too late to cry, too broken to move on... And still I let you be. Most nights it's hard to sleep. Don't take what you don't need from me. It's just a drop in the ocean, a change in the weather; I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most, 'cause you are my heaven." When he stops, Mara smiles adoringly, clapping.

"That was beautiful," she compliments.

"As are you," he throws in. She playfully rolls her eyes, kissing him softly. "Done studying, are we?" he asks, putting his guitar back. Mara nods.

"We've studied long enough," she argues. "We'll be fine." Fabian sits back down on his bed, and Mara crawls up to him, laying on him and wrapping her arms around him like a pillow. Fabian wrapped a protective arm around her as well, and softly stroked her hair.

"So what do you want to do, then?" Fabian whispers after a short while. Mara shrugs.

"Just this, I guess. We'll be leaving soon..." she sighs. It was their last week of school. They had already graduated, but there was still a few days before the students left for the summer. Plus, Mara and Fabian needed to keep up to date on their studies because the two of them had signed up for summer study programs. "I haven't gotten any better ideas," she giggles, confessing the truth. After a few more minutes of silence, Fabian gets an idea.

"Hey, let's do something crazy."

"Like what?" Mara asks.

"Well, think about it; it's our last few days here. Our last chance to make one last memory. We've been here for ages, and now we're leaving."

"It does seem a bit weird," Mara laughs it off. "So what should our last memory be?" she follows, looking up at him. "I mean, you all practically saved the world, and I'd say that was pretty memorable.

"Well yeah, but a memory where we're _all_ included." So that's what they did. They even called up Amber and Mick on a video chat, and they all threw a party at Anubis in celebration for their graduation. At the party, everyone pulled one another aside and told each other what they would miss the most about the other and vice versa. Then there was a hug fest, and Amber and Mick announced some big news.

"Guys, this has been totally fun and all," Amber started.

"But there's something you should know," Mick finished. Suddenly, both of their cameras died. While everyone was trying to figure out what happened, no one suspected that when they turned around, they would see both Amber and Mick standing there in the flesh, in person. The others shouted in joy, embracing their old friends.

"Oh my goodness, Mara! Tell me you won valedictorian!" Amber squeaked. Mara smiled and nodded proudly.

"But, Fabian and I _both_ deserved it, so we're _sharing_ it," Mara giggles. Amber squeals in excitement and gives them both a hug. When she finally makes her way over to the others, Fabian finds Mara again and pulls her aside, laughing nervously.

"There's something I wanted to ask you," he said, smiling. "I know this is a big step, and I'm not asking for anything permanent or fast forward," he begins. "But I think taking a bigger step in our lives is worth it. Mara, I was wondering, since we're both going to the same university, if you would consider living with me? I know it's not exactly a proposal, but I did buy you a flower," he smiles, handing her a rose.

"Oh, Fabian, of course!" Mara giggles, sniffing the rose. She kisses Fabian sweetly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Everything is going to be different now, isn't it?" Fabian nods.

Yeah, but a good different," he agrees. "As long as I have you, how bad could it be?" Fabian kisses her once more, taking her hand in his and rejoining the rest of the party, and the next stage of their lives.


End file.
